The Wrath of the Lich King
by DaProphet0fPein
Summary: The Lich King is awaken by the Targaryens and after accepting a deal by Viserys and Daenerys, The Lich King decides to lead his forces into war with the seven Kingdoms. The Might of the scourge will come crashing down and like a tsunami it will wipe everything in it's path away, for the Lich King has returned.
1. The Frozen Throne

I do not own any characters from Warcraft or Game of Thrones.

The Frozen Throne

" _Far to the north of Essos and East of Westeros, lay a large snowy continent call Northrend, An island so cold that you need the warmth of dragon blood to travel too. The very island is a frozen wasteland that cools even the very sea." A woman voice stated soothingly to her son._

" _Is that why they call it the shivering sea?" The young man asks his mother as the ship rocks back in forth, the sailors scrambled on the deck trying to hold on through the storm. The woman had a baby in her hand and she held the young baby against her breast feeding her._

" _Yes my son our predecessor Aegon the Conqueror travel to the land called Northrend and founded at the very top of the tallest mountain sat a chair frozen solid as hard as Valyrian steel and incased of the frozen pillar sat a chair. The man wore runic steel plate over the top of a chainmail, thick pauldrons have the sigil of skull covered his shoulders and his gauntlets had several sharp protrusions emerging from it and the man sword, it was like no other it had Frost cover runes the hilt were adorned with a skull image of a dragon, The man greaves were that of dark skulls and his hair were a snowy white like our very own."_

" _Mother may I see it again?" The boy asks his mother who handed him the baby. She went into a chest and pull a item that was covered in a dark purple wool cloth that covered it entirety of it contents._

 _The boy returns the baby to her and flips the cloth over and lays in sight the very blade she were discussing "This sword is called the frostmourne "it's said whomever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal, just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit, only the greatest of the Targaryens wielded it without being corrupting by the power that lays within,"_

 _The woman frowns before covering the blade again with the cloth "Your father wielded and it drove him mad, the only one who could wield it was Aegon and it help him take Westeros along with his dragons."_

" _How did Aegon acquired it mother? Wasn't it stuck frozen to the throne as well?" Rhaella Targaryen smiles at her son, the boy was smart and he loved hearing the story of the frozen throne._

 _Aegon was a intelligent but very prideful man, he realize that he couldn't always depend on his dragons or his enemies with enough time will find ways to counteract them so he did something no one expect, He knelt to the being on the frozen throne and prayed for help. He promises the figure on the frozen throne a life and that one day he will free him for his help, after his conquest of Westeros he held up his bargain and sacrificed prisoners of war and it been like that for every Targaryen King but before that Aegon went to return the blade and the figure finally spoke and told him to only return it when he no longer have any choice for the blade will awaken him from his slumber." She stops and took a sip of water._

" _Aegon kept the blade and past it down to each member of his family who were to become king after teaching them to resist the dark influence of course. Jaehaerys II were eventually entrusted the sword and he never wielded it but he still secretly sacrifice prisoners from the black cells of Kings landing after shipping them to Northrend to freeze to death by his Kingsguard, the sacrifices didn't stop until your father took the mantle of the sword and not being trained to resist the influence of the sword by his father eventually it had consumed him driving him mad causing the north to rebel."_

" _Now when you are ready I will one day bestow this sword upon you and you will return it to its rightful place." She reaches over and ran her hand down the boy hair "Viserys don't let the darkness consume you. Don't let the hate control you." She pecks him on the head and smiles as Viserys wipe his forehead._

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen eyes never left the sword, it was in a finely cut glass case, the aura of the sword chilling the glass and the area around it leaving a cold tint. The young Targaryen woman looks around cautiously before reaching over and softly running her fingers over the cool glass.

"That's Frostmourne." Daenerys back away from the blade as if it burned her and she whips her head towards her older brother who were leaning against the doorway "Mother use to tell me stories of the blade and the frozen throne." The young man spoke gently remembering his mother who sacrificed everything to make sure they were free from the usurper grasp "They say whoever wields it wields eternal power." He walks forward running his own hand over the glass.

"I have never seen you hold it brother." Daenerys scooted closer to the young man "why?"

Viserys chuckles softly "I don't trust myself…The blade is curse and it has power to corrupt the mind and hearts of people if they cannot withstand the dark influence, at least that's what mother says that's what happens to our father it's nice knowing that he just weren't mad."

Viserys watches as his younger sister place her own hand against the glass before a slight shiver ran through her "I never seen anything like it." She pulls her hand away and simply turns.

"Where are you going?" He asks curiously as she raised a brow at the silly question.

"To prepare myself for the first meeting of the horse lord." She stated softly, the look of trepidation slipping through the cracks of her blank visage.

"No need too." He stated simply, surprising his younger sister "I called it off after careful consideration, you being marry here will not help when we return to Westeros, only a Lord from the seven kingdoms will be of better help and making allies, they won't be able to deny a great beauty like you sister." He turns only for Daenerys to jump into his arms from happiness, He knew she weren't ready to marry yet and a political marriage here will defeat the purpose of using her as a tool later own down the line though he regret thinking of her as such "but you still much pack though we leave at first light."

The confusion on the young maiden face was evident "We're traveling to Northrend." Daenerys eyes widen at her brother words "I'm planning to make the same deal as Aegon the Conqueror once did…but I will do it better than our Ancestor… I don't just want Westeros, I want the world." He places his hand on Daenerys shoulder "I will revenge Mother and Rhaeger and our good sister Elia." He squeezes her shoulder gently.

-Months Later-

Viserys grabs Daenerys hand and pulls her up higher on the slope pass the slippery ice; He wore a heavy fur coat and heavy fur cover boats, Daenerys wore a similar outfit and he made her forgo the dress and wear thick breeches to keep her fragile form warm.

The higher to the top they went the flurries of snow began to slow and he could that they were getting close to the top with each passing hour. The man had a backpack on his shoulders and tied to the pack were the sword frostmourne.

"We're almost there Sister." He smiles warmly at Daenerys who returned it with her own, happy that her brother been smiling more lately. She held onto his hand as he continues to help her march through the icy wasteland.

After a couple more hours, they had finally reach the peak of the island and their as his mother describe were a throne and seated in said throne were a heavily armored man.

"….It's the frozen throne sister." The awe in the man voice compelled her to step forward and stare in amazement at the figure seated on the chair "Mother Stories were all true."

The snow covered ice chained up the figures legs freezing him in place, His left armored hand were frozen solid to the chair arm rest and his right arm were out and his palm were opened.

"What do we do now Viserys?" Daenerys asks her brother who look just as confused as she was, He didn't think that part through. "Hello…" He asks stupidly not sure if he really expected the frozen man to respond back or not, after a minute of silence Viserys took the sword off his pack and walk forward. The ice was frozen around the man except for his extended hand and he place Frostmourne in his grasp and begun to back away as the ice began to splinter into small cracks.

He stood a few feet away before dropping to his knees and he gently took Daenerys hand and pulled her beside him and made her kneel as well. He stare as two blue orbs began glowing where the man eyes would be, the magic began glowing even brighter in his eyes and the very ice began cracking even further, small chips began to drop then larger and larger pieces began falling around the throne before completely crumbling.

"You've awoken me." A deep voice reverberated from the man "Why."

Viserys stayed kneeling, his legs in the snow "I am a descendant of Aegon the Conqueror, You have given him your sword and as promise you were to be awoken when we felt the time was right."

The blue orbs of the man just gaze upon him "Aegon." The remembrance of the man flooded his thoughts "I remember the conqueror he knelt in that same spot as you do now." The man didn't move an inch since the ice crumbled around him.

"I am Viserys and this is my sister Daenerys our dynasty has fallen and I come in need of help and support…You made a deal with Aegon I would like to make one as well. I will continue his traditions…but I need help retaking the iron throne from the usurper…I need an army."

"Do you know who I am Viserys?" The Dragon spawn shook his head in denial "I come from a far off land brought here by powerful dark magic. I am hailed as the Lich King…You will not be able to control the power I can grant you." The man stated in a matter of fact tone.

Viserys stares at the ground sadden at the news but Daenerys stood and move from her brother reach, The Lich King turns his gaze onto the younger Targaryen "Your Grace if I may." She asks in a humble manner. The king nods minutely."Your grace if you help my brother return to our rightful place on the throne, He will continue the traditions of Aegon Targaryen." She looks at her older brother and smiles softly "And you may have me as well."

She couldn't see the look on the man face because it was hidden by the shadows of his helmet but if she could, looks of amusement were etched across the man lips. He couldn't hold it in and a soft chuckle escapes his lips "You are a interesting Duo Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen."

Daenerys return to kneeling as the man stood "Your grace." The storm began picking up but the area didn't get any colder.

The Lich King walks pass the woman and stops beside her "Arthas." He stated simply "Come." He orders and the two Targaryens fell in step behind him and he walk to the edge of the cliff and the storm cease immediately with no warning.

Arthas bent down and wipe the snow away on the ice and watches as an eye blinks beneath the ice, He ran the snow between his fingers and he stood pulling frostmourne from the sheath at his side.

The sword wielder turn to the two Targaryens "See the true power of the Lich King." Frostmourne began glowing, a blindingly azure light and stabbed it into the ground and his energy erupted like a wave flowing through the snow.

The very snow parted below them as the ice cracked, the two Targaryens panic and look as cracks expanded further and further until the ice erupted on their left and large claw tore it way from beneath the freezing depths and another claw erupted from the ice and then a body of a huge skeletal dragon shatter the ice completely and took to the sky. The beast breathes and a torrent of ice shot from it mouth freezing the ground upon it touch as it flew over the cliff. Viserys and Daenerys ran forward and stood beside the Lich king as a massive skeletal army march towards them the appearance of the frost wyrm through their attention before it returned towards their Lich King their eyes shining a bright azure like his own.

Viserys look at the man in a terrified amazement, the army of the scourge kneeled and Viserys followed suit. Daenerys eyes travel to her brother and back to the man she had promise herself too for his aid in retaking the iron throne. The man who awoken the dead return her gaze "I am Arthas Menethil, I am the Lich King."


	2. Tutelage

Viserys and Daenerys looks upon their shared room in surprise, The Lich king didn't have a issue that they wanted to stay closer together in their new surroundings. Viserys didn't realize that underneath all the ice they had climb upon getting to the frozen throne they were actually climbing over the man great frozen citadel. The siblings expected it to be cold but once the Lich king had shattered the ice, The ice began to defrost revealing the large citadel before them and beneath it all was thousands of dead warriors already in the process of making war machines and training each other in the art of the sword. He kept his distance not wanting to disturb the deathly warriors but his curiosity was peak.

Daenerys ran forward and jumps on a bed to the far left of the room and to her surprise it was quite comfortable not a bit of chill hung in the air of the citadel and the building was constantly heated by torches with azure flames on the walls. She giggles in delight "Viserys these beds are remarkable." She sighs in content as she laid back.

"Enjoying yourselves I see." The Lich King stated casually leaning on the door with his arms crossed, surprising the two who scramble to kneel bringing a small smile of amusement onto the man now revealed face.

Daenerys glance up and a small blush adorned her cheeks, the man skin were a almost unnatural pale but his youthful appearance have not faded and his eyes were the color of two emeralds and his hair was long it fell a little pass his shoulders and were the color of Ash.

"You're Gr-"Daenerys fumble over her words as soon as the man, brought his gaze directly over her "Arthas."

The man gesture for them to stand and walk past them overlooking the room, Arthas ran his fingers over the desk "This use to be my quarters." He returns his eyes to them "I don't sleep much, so I have no need for it anymore." He smirks at the two "You don't have to kneel every time you see me, once a day is enough, any way servants are bringing you food up soon I suggest you take this night of rest because your training starts tomorrow." He looks between them "The both of you." He exited the chambers and closed the door behind himself.

* * *

Arthas eyes ran over the map of the current land, the men that Aegon and his descendants sent ashore had vast knowledge of the Kingdoms except for the past 15 years or so. The Targaryens dynasty fell and thus his sacrifices to bolster his army numbers stop coming in and now he knew why. The Targaryens no longer sit on the throne, he will rectify that problem soon enough but if this world was anything like Azeroth than taking the land with the Scourge alone will offer heavy resistance, Viserys will need allies…Human allies along with his army of damned ones, except the boy will need to be a Herald of his if he wish to lead the scourge into war effectively than letting them rampage about.

He needed eyes on these seven kingdoms along with Essos and he had just the things to handle the job, The Shades were sacrificed individuals from among his acolytes who gave their lives to serve the scourge and the Lich King. They were only detectable by magic and invisible to most races eyes, he will use them as his ears and eyes and with a mental push he sent the orders to the shades gathered in the citadel.

The door to the council room opens and Viserys entered in a fine silk tunic with black breeches, a sword were sheathed in black leather holster at his side and his sister wore a pair of white silk pants and a tunic that was cut short and revealed her midriff, A similar sword and sheathed sat at her waist as well.

Arthas didn't have many women clothes in his land due to the usual cold outside but from the looks of it, the woman had the same blood as Aegon, The cold of Northrend as well didn't bother the man nor his sisters when they had return to bring him frostmourne, His former friend Jaina had clothes among his when he had started upon his dark path and eventually after Sylvanias join his legions she didn't have much clothing that left her body to the imagination and he would not have Daenerys walking around like that. He'll rectify their clothing issue eventually, but for the immediate priories.

"Viserys and Daenerys come." He gesture them over to the map "Tell me who were the Lords and Ladies that had follow your father." Viserys thought silently on the map and moving pieces to the potential allies to him "Dorne will flock to our banner without hesitation my brother Rhaeger was married to the Princess of Dorne and the Lannisters killed her and her children." He pointed at the reach "My mother Rhaella had contacts from said house as well and I believe the reach will be a strong ally they have a strong army and they also have a daughter a promise of marriage between she and I will work in our favor. The Lannisters are traitors to my family and will be put to the sword. The North and Riverlands and the vale has strong ties to each other and as such will stay loyal to the usurper who were good friends of the Warden of the North if I remember correctly. The storm lands are rule by the Baratheon menace so they aren't reliable." Viserys stop and ponder it "The islands aren't affiliated with anyone and they would have the largest navy out of all the seven but by taking them, the reach and Dorne we will control the sea since the Royal navy isn't shit." Viserys states confidently, before turning his gaze upon Arthas who were calculating everything the man said giving estimates on how many he would need Human wise for the man to lead. The perks of being the Lich King was that every soldier that fell in his army can easily be brought back and whoever fell on his enemy side will join his legions they were good for simply overwhelming the opponent with numbers.

"Very well, we will continue this further when we have more knowledge on Westeros but for now unsheathed your swords Targaryens."He led them over to the far side wall where several training dummies were mounted upon "Daenerys hold up your sword." The woman fumbles with the long blade in hand.

He showed her the proper use of the sword and the correct stances to take, he wrap his fingers around hers before bringing it down with a swift strike from the High guard position, She smiles in delight at actually learning something different than the norm proper lady stuff that she was already adept at.

"Lady Daenerys you will practice transitioning from the proper guard stances." He told her and The Dragon Queen nods a look of determination on her face as Arthas move over to her older brother "You already know how to use the sword correct?"Viserys Confirms what the man already thought, you will swing this sword 100 times and you will stab 100 times. We will build your endurance, you can be a master of the sword but if you cannot last as long as your opponent than it means naught."

-x- A few months later -x-

Arthas put the two Targaryens through the gauntlet, training them on the use of the sword, working their endurance, even battling them in a game chess to test their strategic thinking and to impart his knowledge onto them, He gave Daenerys the same treatment if not worse since the younger man were already trained in such things and she wasn't.

Speaking of Daenerys Targaryen, The woman personality was taking quite the change under his tutelage not only were her body developing more yet still keeping her slender figure. She walk among the citadel with her head raised higher and more proudly like her brother, The younger man had always treated her fairly but didn't really know how to teach her like his mother did him and on some occasions it had shown though sweet as she was, the woman were very meek at first not really speaking unless she was spoken too now she was demanding the servants like she was the Queen of Ice crown which due to their deal she may very well be as such if he decides it but he never got in her way what was his was theirs besides he actually liked the little fire the dragon had and found it amusing. He showed the woman the use of the bow and the little queen took to it like a fish out of water. He himself was adept with the bow but the student has surpassed the teacher in that regard.

Viserys didn't need much grooming unlike his sister; the man had a keen intellect in that skull of his but he weren't a master of war like him. The boy could do well with some more tactics under his belt but that will come to him in time under his watch. The man were getting a little bulkier and has taken a pivotal role in training with the few death knights that he still have under his command, and proving himself a worthy warrior and leader among his more lesser restrained warriors which he would need lest a Death Knight tempt to take his head.

Arthas Shades has been telepathically relaying the information that he required and much more in fact, Apparently the seven Kingdoms has taken up arms against each other and with everyone focus on each other they won't be too focus on the happenings outside of it, he though it was time to start playing his hand.

Viserys enters with Daenerys following close behind him and Arthas couldn't help but to smirk at the two siblings they will do well indeed "Viserys and Daenerys it's time that you two begin playing the games of thrones. We're taking my fleets south through the narrow sea while the seven kingdoms are engaged in their war, you won't be able to sit on the Iron throne with a army of the dead so we're as in you two will be going to Bravos to employ The Golden company and while you're their buying a couple thousand of unsullied will do nicely as well, you will need to have a formidable force behind you before anyone can take you serious I will station our fleet in Pentos until further notice." Arthas stood "Make sure the preparations are complete Viserys." The man nods and turns swiftly, the sounds of him barking at the Acolytes and Death Knights echoed through the halls.

"Arthas, what am I to do?" She asks curiously, Arthas turn on his heel "Follow me."He led her to his study and there in their presence sat 3 small dragons eating one of his acolytes.

"Some time after your arrival a man carrying a chest of 3 dragon eggs, of course he didn't make it to the citadel, my minions would never allow it but I believe he said his name was Illyrio or something like that." He glances at her and Daenerys reaches forward rubbing the head of the biggest one gently "Did his death mean anything to you?" Arthas asks.

Daenerys frowns "I wasn't exceptionally close to him but he did take Viserys and I under his roof…though it was because he was trying to use us to gain status." The little dragon licks her fingers making the young woman smile in delight.

"Dragons are magical creatures, the eggs were fossilized when it was first brought here by my minions but due to the magic in the air, I'm pretty sure it restore the eggs and cause the little beast to hatch. I've been waiting to give them to you to avoid distracting you from you training."

Daenerys smiles even further and he laid a gentle pat on her shoulder "its a few cages over there for you to carry them in so they won't fly off. Don't take too long Queen of Icecrown." Daenerys eyes follow the man as he left and couldn't help but appreciate the help he had given them thus far. She heard what the Death Knights said about the man, that he was evil incarnate that he tried to destroy their former world by unleashing the scourge the very same army that she commanded on their home world but if he was so evil then why did they follow him on their own 'Because they are of the same way and think alike' She thought to herself "Then am I the same as well?" she asks herself.

* * *

Viserys turn to the heavily armored men behind him, Several Death Knights held chests of gold on their steeds. He had to admit they look quite intimidating with their onyx colored armor and glowing blue eyes. The stench of death clung to them and would help persuade any individuals who disagreed with him and they'll be handy in any fight with their crazy magic. Daenerys came trotting to his right; her caged filled dragons were tied to her horse and covered from prying eyes and she looked annoyed.

"What's wrong sister?" Viserys ask the woman who sighed before shaking her head.

Daenerys held her head up high "I Wonder if the fleet made it to Pentos." Viserys smirks, a little habit that he picked up from Arthas "You're worried about the Lich King dear sister?" The Dragon queen glare at her brother but weren't able to stop the blush growing on her cheeks, Daenerys didn't understand why she thought often of Arthas, Maybe because he was the only male she has been around that weren't family or a servant in some way not counting Illyrio of course. He treated her as a equal even trained her to fight when he didn't have too, she was starting to like the idea that she propose to the man those many moons ago "Shut up." She orders her brother who continues to smirks.

Viserys continue to glance at her as the approaching men in the distance gotten closer to them "Well I originally were going to marry you to a Westerosi Lord but I have to say, You being the queen on the Frozen throne is much better it'll cement our ties with Arthas and his army beyond just the deal, with each sacrifice we send him his army grows and I would like to have those armies on our side, this war by itself will add numbers to his legions."

Daenerys thought about that as well, she wonder what he was planning to do with such a vast army. He weren't planning to use it on them otherwise he wouldn't have agreed with the deal. She let the thoughts leave her head as a pudgy man on a horse with grey eyes and thinning grey hair brush to the side to barely cover his balding head, His companion were a man dressed in Westeros steel armor with a long sword at his waist, his blonde hair was comb back.

"Viserys Targaryen…Ironic that House Targaryen come to the Golden Company for help considering we form after the Blackfyre rebellion." Harry Strickland stated while cautiously eying the Silent Guardians of death behind the children.

Daenerys frowns slightly at being ignored for her brother but look towards the man companion, who were staring intently at her "My lady." The man greeted her in turn drawing the other man attention as was "I am Ser Jorah Mormont, Lieutenant of the Golden Company and this man is Harry Strickland our Leader and company commander." He introduce them properly while continuing to stare at Daenerys.

Viserys smirks he weren't surprised by the man actions, many of men find his younger sister beautiful with her slender but curvaceous figure and her long flowing silver hair, she was the splitting image of mother "Thank you Ser Jorah, I am Viserys Targaryen and this is my sister Daenerys Targaryen and the men behind me are my Death Knights, We've."He made sure to add his sister since her tutelage under Arthas she had been quite decisive on participating in this war then sitting back and watching from afar like most maidens would do but she took to tactics a little better than he did admittedly knowing when to retreat or push forward at times when he didn't "Come to employ the Golden company to take back the Iron throne but I admittedly wanted to make this a permanent solution. I know many of you are exiles from Westeros be current day or have lineage of those who fought against my family, when I take the Iron throne I'm willing to grant you all pardons and the commanders will be gifted with Lordships and these riches are just a start." He motion to a death knight that dismounted his horse easily hefting a large chest and dropping it at their feet before leaning down and opening the chest "I have quite the supply of treasures from one of my greatest and strongest backers, He have no qualms with parting with some of his wealth." The very same death knight reaches to the bottom of the chest and pulling several gold bars from beneath the treasures and hands it to the man known as Harry who examines it carefully "What say you?"

Harry and Jorah looked between each other "We'll follow you your grace but the decision to stay as standing army for you will be decided later on." He handed the gold back to the death knight and Viserys chuckles.

"Commander Harry, This is a down payment on your services, keep it." He gesture to two of his death knights "They'll help you carry it to your camp."

Harry raised a brow before a grin split his face "Your grace, you have your army for our word is as good as gold." He bows to the duo and turning to the Jorah "Keep our Employers safe as I form the men up." He turns to Viserys "I assume you have ships to take us to Westeros?"

"Yes Lord Arthas has station his fleet in Pentos, March your army there and when you speak to him. Let his grace know that we are headed to Astapor and will meet his fleet at Old Ghis." Daenerys spoke for Viserys who nods before turning away.

"Aye my lady." The sellsword nods and begun galloping back towards Braavos.

Jorah rode next to her "Astapor?" He asks softly as they followed behind Viserys and the remaining 10 Death Knights follow behind Daenerys.

She smiles softly at the newcomer "Yes we're going to purchase a couple Unsullied as well."

Viserys up ahead began smiling; He had his very own soldiers now not borrowed troops like the death knights or scourge, he commanded. He could feel his dreams getting closer. Arthas did him quite the favor and he will have to repay the man back.

-x-

Arthas stare at the sea, his greens eyes taking in the beautiful sight before him. The Lich King was too use to the frozen lands of Northrend and the death his army has wrought in their wake that was another reason why he directed Viserys to purchase and lead human soldiers as well because once the scourge is unleashed on the field, Death will follow. He slept for a long time in Azeroth and when the Alliance and Horde repelled his invasion he almost forgotten his humanity but this new world that their sorcerers sent his land too wasn't like Azeroth, the demons didn't have influence here, the former Lich King that combined with him didn't have the sway over his thoughts and actions anymore though the whispers linger. He wanted to try a new path so when Aegon the conqueror came to him for help. He lent his sword and now the man descendants came to him awakening him fully from his long slumber and gave him a option to continue the path as the Dark Lich King before him or to try and change…to become human again. The boy Viserys made him think and care about another like a brother, He haven't had the feeling of Kinship since he slain his father on his very throne. He thoughts wander to the woman of the siblings, She were attractive woman any man can see that but she brought out the feelings that he had once had for another.

The Lich King frowns as the image of a man staring intently at Daenerys filter into his thoughts, He doesn't usually hold a mental connection with his Death Knights as the further they travel away from him the less control he has on their actions and more energy it takes to hold it most of his death knights are here by choice as many of them defected to the Banshee queen when he was at his weakest but the one's that remain were loyal to him and him only so it wasn't a surprise when one initiated a mental link to him, to keep a eye on his future queen dare he say? He frown as the man introduce himself as a Jorah Mormont, he ask the death knight to keep a eye on said man before cutting said link.

He hated feeling so human at times, at least the task he given to Viserys was being accomplished.

"Now I just need to wait." Arthas turns and walk towards the table and move a knight into position placing the King into check but not enough for a checkmate, the man could still maneuver.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **hello folks I decided to stop here, It felt like the chapter was getting a bit long. How are you guys liking it? I do take advice from those who review and making it a Harem, I didn't really think about it but I'll take it into consideration as Margaery is also one of my favorite female characters on the show.**


	3. The Unsullied

Daenerys paces back in forth between the small camp, The anger shining in her violet eyes, she has never been disrespected so and for the man to do so in front of her, hit all the wrong buttons. She was the queen of ice crown and will have no man talk to her as such. The fury radiated off her and Viserys realized that someone has awoken the dragon.

"What happen?" He asks the only man that was present during the time, the death knights waited outside the city with him after he decided to let his sister take the lead on purchasing the Unsullied.

The former lord of Bear Island sighs "I didn't understand anything that was being said. Daenerys kept silent the entire time until after we left the city. I do believe they were speaking High Valyrian though."

The Queen of dragons eyes pierce her brother "That fool of a master didn't realize I spoke High Valyrian, He called me a stupid cunt right to my face and smile after." Viserys mouth took the form of an O now understanding his sister rage "Did you buy the Unsullied so we can get out of this forsaken land?" He asks softly and the woman shook her head.

She smiles sheepishly "I had asked for all of the Unsullied, we don't have enough for the full 8000, they would complement the Golden Company cavalry if we form them together. Spearmen can break any cavalry charge if we outfitted them with pikes and larger shields and the Cavalry could be use to protect them from being flanked from the sides."

Viserys thought about it deeply and agreed with her assessment, He actually didn't think about that. He raises a brow and realizes that Arthas tutelage did her well "Well sister what is the plan? We were supposed to be at Old Ghis weeks ago and we're behind our time table. I'm sure Lord Arthas probably sent someone to see what is taking us so long."

Daenerys frowns at the thought of making her future husband wait "He'll understand." She stated casually while eyeing the death knights who sat around the camp fire talking silently between each other. The past couple of weeks had her wondering why the Death Knights been keeping a closer eye on her or particularly Jorah Mormont. She, like the rest of the party has notice Jorah lingering gazes upon her and she realize the Death knights were making sure that it wasn't shared, a small grin covered her lips at the thought of the Lich King ordering his men to keep their eyes on her or he simply didn't trust the man though she like believe it was the prior thought.

"Who's Arthas?" Jorah tore her from her inner thoughts "I have heard mentioning of his name these last few weeks." He asks casually while removing his sword from his waist so he could take a seat.

"Lord Arthas or his grace for you, he's our backer and the one that has supplied us for this conquest of the iron throne." Viserys gaze harden at the flippant casual use of the man given name by the sellsword "Death Knight come here." He orders one of the men and they approach him "Contact Arthas and request if we can have another chest of gold."

Daenerys sigh she really didn't want to ask for another chest, she wanted to show the Lich King that she could handle things on her own. She knew her brother had grown dependent to the frozen throne but she wanted to show him that she can handle menial task without asking for help "Viserys…" she started to speak only to cave in.

* * *

Arthas frowns at the cowardly man before him, how such a pathetic man controlled Essos greatest Mercenary Company was beyond him, He would have to rectified that as soon as possible before the man lead Viserys to his death with his cowardly nature. The man was deathly afraid of him and his minions though he weren't surprise not many people can handle being around the scourge fortunately for him they have orders now to kill the humans without cause. Arthas grunts in annoyance just waiting for the soldiers to subtly fall under his influence the longer they are in his presence.

His eyes glaze over as his death knight contacted him "Your grace, the dragon and Ice queen requests more gold. The Unsullied are more expensive than you have thought." The Death Knight relayed what he had heard from the Dragon siblings to his master.

Arthas eyes frosted over "Or they're asking for more because she's a woman." The area around the Lich King frosted over and the ship grew terribly colder "Very well." He cut the link and walks to the edge of the ship.

Arthas stare at the ocean; the very climate of the area began shifting dramatically, his magick leaking from his body as he leapt from the ship onto the sea and once his foot made contact the water underneath his very body froze over. Arthas slowly stalk away from the ship and stood in the middle of the Bay "Raise from the depths…Sapphiron." The sea exploded from underneath him and the frost wyrm took him into the sky until the very clouds engulfed him.

-x-

Daenerys stir at the sound of her dragons, knocking against the cages "My babies why are you fussing?" She stumbles out of bed and stretched. The dragon Queen knelt in front of a horse size cage and reach inside to rub the head of the beast which she decided to call Rhaegal after her deceased brother, the green dragon she gave the name Viserion to and the last and smallest she name after her future husband, Arthaon. She knew they would appreciate it though she giggle at the thought of Arthas finding out the smallest dragon was name after him, her future husband will just have to swallow his pride on this one.

The Breeze outside became even fiercer and she exited her tent only to see two black dreaded wings blot the sun of the sky and a sudden cold chilling the area "Sapphiron." She mumbles to herself, the dragon slowly hovered to the ground and taking flight into the sky.

"Daenerys." Arthas greets her with a warm voice and she curtsied in response.

"Arthas." She smiles and leads him to the biggest tent, where they conducted important meetings "I assume the Death Knights relayed the message?" The man nods following her into Viserys tent, where he was speaking with Jorah Mormont.

"Lich King." Viserys smiles as he stood and bowed his head to his friend who waved it off.

"King Viserys." Arthas smirks as he acknowledges the man as his equal in rank minutely bowing his head in greeting putting a wide smile on the elder dragon face.

Jorah raised a brow at the new comer "So you the man these two highly speak of, I am Jorah Mormont, Lieutenant to the Golden Company." He introduces himself formerly.

Arthas stare at the man before him and nods not really paying much attention to the lieutenant presence "Viserys what's this I hear about wanting more gold."

Daenerys took his arm and lead him to seat at the table which he gladly accepted, no one noticed the small frown that took it place on Jorah Visage " Viserys has given me the task of purchasing the Unsullied Arthas." She pour him a glass of wine and handed it to him " They raise the price on me and I tried to negotiate but I don't want to give away the fact that I indeed do speak High Valyrian it'll take away my advantage and even if I did it won't change much." She inform him on how she, Jorah and a Death Knight met with the masters and their Interpreter Missandei, who spoke for the man obviously leaving out the insults, he was spilling from his vile tongue.

Arthas notice the anger in the woman eyes "Trade your dragon." He stated casually with a smirk on his lips.

Daenerys raise a brow and cross her arms while gazing at the Lich king "No I won't trade one of my babies and I highly doubt he'll sta-"She finally caught onto her husband line of thinking and adopted his smirk.

"Let's get that army of yours, I grow tire of these lands." Arthas stood.

* * *

Arthas followed behind the Dragon Queen, He and his heavily armored Death knights acted as the Targaryens and Jorah Security. The Woman Missandei met Daenerys at the front gates with her own little pocket of Unsullied security and she led them towards the training ground where the Masters conducted their business at, The Populace eyed him and his Knights warily, they could feel the dangerous aura emitting of them and kept their distance as he filed into a line with his minions and face Daenerys, He nodded gently and watch as the last two Death Knights place the horse size cage on the ground.

Arthas didn't understand the Slave master ramblings as they had approached but from what Missandei said, The long dark curly hair interpreter that the slave masters had acquire for Daenerys stated that the Unsullied that was gathered was unblooded and suggested that she should attack a few villages around to get them accustom to fighting and should she take captives the masters will buy them as slaves and the children will be trained to be unsullied and sold to her for a good a price.

Daenerys stood up straight as her brother fell in besides Arthas softly whispering to the man. She needed them to believe, She walks over to the cage and untied the rope where Rhaegal step out, The dragon let out a cry as she grabbed his leash and led him over to the Slave master "Tell him…This dragon is worth more than 10,000 men."

The slave master look at the mythical beast in awe and nodded "Tell the bitch that she can have all 8,000 unsullied for it." He insulted Daenerys who continue to hold her tongue at the man rudeness. The slave master handed her the whip while taking the dragon leash.

Daenerys eyes the whip, letting a frosty smirk cover her lips "Is it done then?"

She waited for Missandei to reply "You hold the whip, they are now yours."She translated for her. Daenerys turns and walk down the ramp as the slave master started yelling nonsense about her dragon not behaving. She met Arthas eyes and he turns his head slightly in curiosity. The deal was to leave the dragon with the slave master as she March her Unsullied out the city and the dragon would be able to fly off after burning the whip but she had a alternative idea.

Daenerys raised the whip "Unsullied." She yelled in High Valyrian surprising the interpreter that was beside her "Forward march!" The Unsullied walk forward 10 paces before stopping at her order. The dragon queen grins slyly at her brother and Arthas who were off to the side.

The slave master continue to insult her and she turns to the man, The look of smug content breaking through her blank visage "A dragon is not a slave." She stated in her Queenly tone, tired of the man disrespect, making him realize that she understood everything he been spouting out of his mouth. Daenerys couldn't hide the sly smirk on her face as she responded back to the Slave Master "I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen. I have in me, the blood of old Valyria. Valyrian is my mother tongue I speak it quite well fool." She turns back towards the Unsullied and orders them to kill the slave masters and their soldiers.

Unsullied fell out of their ranks and began impaling the slave masters and whip holders, Unbeknownst to the Dragon Queen Arthas watch in pure amusement as she turned towards her dragon "Dracarys." The beast engulfed the master in a torrent of flames, roasting the man who held it's leash. Arthas turns toward his death knights "Help them." He watch at his soldiers join the unsullied in their fray at striking down the fools who cross Daenerys. Arthas approaches Daenerys clapping his hands in delight at how she handled things. He removes his gauntlets and stood in front of the dragon queen who continues to gaze at him, He lifted his hands and places them on her facial cheeks "You have impressed me Daenerys." He let her see the genuine smile on his lips "Very few can do so." He let her go and walks pass her.

Daenerys met her brother gaze and could see him donning a small smile as well and congratulating her silently at her actions.

-x- Old Ghis harbor –x-

"It was a good idea that I had the hindsight to build more ships while I was here." Arthas stated as the unsullied filter onto the ships. He watches as Missandei and the Commander of the Unsullied name Greyworm spoke with his queen. Viserys Golden Company was already settled in and ready to depart for the seven kingdoms.

"Are you okay with your Sister having command of the unsullied?" Arthas glance at Viserys who nods silently, He look at his brother figure and sigh "Sometimes Arthas I think she is the better fit for the Iron throne." The man spoke softly.

Arthas raise his brow at Viserys "I think as a team you two complement each other well." He patted the younger man shoulder "You both have the blood of the dragon within you, never forget that." The two men stare as a unknown man in a outfit of a commoner dress in a brown tunic and breeches approaches Daenerys, The commander of the Unsullied immediately fell into a defensive stance at the stranger.

Arthas walks forward as the man got on one knee and pulled his sword from his scabbard.

"I am Ser barristan Selmy; I was a part of your father Kings guard. I wish to pledge my sword and be a member of your Queens Guard." He spoke loud and clearly to the woman who gaze hardens at the mention of her father.

Before Daenerys could speak, Arthas lay his hand on her shoulder and look at the man "What makes you think your skilled enough to protect my queen?" He demanded.

Selmy stood tall and unsheathed his sword "I am unrivaled; any who wishes to challenge me can step forward." He demanded among the countless swords.

Arthas chuckles, He wanted to test the man skill personally and did something he hasn't done in a very long time. A Death knight approaches him and removes his cloak from his back, then he slowly raises his helmet.

"Very well Ser barristan Selmy…but I must say." He slowly unsheathes Frostmourne and the very blade began chilling the air, the cold touch of death had surrounded them "You are not prepared." He let frostmourne dangle, as he held the heavy blade with one hand.

Selmy inches forward and swung his sword only for Arthas to block the swipe easily not budging, Arthas fought many Knights, Rogues, Mages and even demons their selves. He became the Lich king through a path of blood and even after acquiring the throne he spilled even more blood and countless of bodies have fallen at his blade. Selmy brought his sword up again and Arthas block that strike and another. Arthas notice the man speed was gradually picking up and he smirks in amusement. The old man were testing his skill at first but he didn't realize that Arthas was on another level, Selmy pulled his sword back after fainting a slice from the right and push forward in a quick thrust, Arthas side step the attack and moves forward almost disappearing only to strike out with his own slash that the old man barely block but the force behind it made him skid back a few paces.

"Interesting." His curiosity finally peak, he ran forward bring frostmourne up and down upon Selmy, who block the blow only to be kicked in the gut by Arthas, the Lich king sheathed his sword in one quick fluid motion. He looks towards Daenerys and she nods to him.

Selmy notice the motion and she walks forward taking his hand helping him stand on his two feet "Welcome to my Queens guard. We sail to Westeros any knowledge you have will be of use Ser." She smiles softly as she led him towards the flag ship.

-x-

 **Fear bruh that comment had me lol, Anyway folks we're moving onto the seven kingdoms and its way much sooner than what it was in the series she's not going to conquering Essos when it defeats the purpose since she'll be ruling from the iron throne I didn't understand that whole idea cause you'll have to have stewards in place there that you can trust and if it was a uprising the wardens of the seven kingdoms won't want to sail across the sea to fight a war that has nothing to do with them. I felt like that was just a way to build her character up but it won't be needed here when she's the Queen of ice crown and the Scourge.**


	4. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

Arthas stood tall as the ship creaks and rocks back in forth, dancing to the rhythm of the sea. The Lich king emerald gaze never left the war map that he had carved onto the table. He come to understand that Dorne didn't have any Naval power but he had a feeling that the lord of sunspear is quite aware of his approaching fleet, quite a few traders had pass them and Sunspear was a trade port for travelers. Doran the cripple prince of the desert may be handicapped but the boy wasn't stupid. He would have fortified the beaches regardless of Arthas intentions, making a beach landing very difficult in an assault. Dorne was protected on all sides by its mountainous regions making the only other assault be from the Kingsroad and through the prince's pass which is a narrow road protected on both sides by mountains, it made Dorne very fucking difficult to invade from the north since they could funnel larger armies through making their numbers useless and easy targets for bowmen. The Targaryen's fell many times trying to conquer Dorne through war and their dragons didn't help either. Arthas smirks, He knew he could take it easily; the scourge was already dead, it would take a while but eventually dorne would surrender.

He picked up the pawn piece and rolls it around his fingers, but it won't come to that. He could easily storm the beaches and win as well but plans of battle are just a precaution, he wanted to treat with the desert people. The Martells had rumor 50,000 spears that they could muster, most likely more if they included the common folk and not professional Soldiers. He estimated another two weeks before he reaches the seas of dorne and by than their fortifications will already be done for the most part.

He let his mind wander and the thought of the platinum hair Dragon tamer through his attention, Daenerys had indeed surprised him with her latest stunt and how she dealt with the slave masters, she even went and freed the Unsullied troops though the soldiers knew nothing but battle and would follow her wishes regardless. He thought about slaying the Dorthraki and bringing them into his army as undead riders but he didn't want to strain his magic too much, he would need to tap further into the Lich sorcerer magicks and that would make the repulsive being mutterings even louder, something that he can do without. He already hears enough from the man whenever Daenerys comes to mind.

A soft rapping through his attention "Enter." He orders and the door reveals the elder dragon who were sporting a soft grin on his handsome face. The man went over to the shelf and pours a glass of wine "Your grace."Arthas greets the man while returning his gaze back to the war table.

Viserys stood beside the man, examining the pieces "Expecting the worse?" The wine moistening his lips.

Arthas hums in thought "Preparing for it, should they refuse kneeling to you I will rather deal with them now than later. Doran is smart and is second to Tywin Lannister. I rather not let them combine forces. The reach is open and with them having a daughter will be more agreeable, Dorne is tricky they could hate you as much as they hate the Lannister's."

The King without a throne raise a brow "Please continue." He sat down listening intently to his friend and teacher.

The Lich king nods "My spies has learned that your brother Rhaegar Targaryen has kidnap the stark girl and raped her, shamefully insulting Elia Martell and that wasn't the first time he shown favor to said stark girl." He chuckles in amusement "if I was the Prince of Dorne I would hold a certain bit of resentment for Tagaryens as well since it was your brother actions that brought about the situation in the first place." He glances at Viserys who eyes widen in surprise "See where I'm coming from?" Viserys nods " It's very unlikely that Dorne will support the Lannisters but I don't like leaving loose ends and Dorne will be a huge thread that if pulled could be quite dangerous for you and Daenerys in the long run, they are quite adept at using assassin's and will be able to get to either of you given enough time."

Viserys gulps at the thought of taking a drink and killing over spitting up blood because of a nefarious toxin, no amount of training or strengthening would save you from poison "I will have to handle this with care then Arthas."

Arthas nods in agreement "What are your intentions with Daenerys, do you intend to marry her to another family to strengthen your ties to Westerosi houses?" King Arthas were growing quite fond of the woman but he also knew that the woman was a piece as well in this Game of Thrones, he didn't take what the woman said to him seriously hence his amusement but since than she did catch interest.

Viserys hid his smile under his glass "No she has promise herself to you and I admittedly rather strengthen my ties to you than a single house." He places down the glass "She is yours, should you wish to marry her."

Arthas let a small grin travel to his lips "Very Well my friend." The Ashen hair King returns his gaze to the war map "After we deal with Dorne we'll sail to Dragonstone and relieve Stannis of his head, taking back your home and seat then we'll announce your arrival to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms and from their I will Summon Northrend."

Viserys mouth widens in surprise "Summon Northrend?" He asks in disbelief.

The Lich King gaze brightens as magick arcs through him like lightening " Yes it will take to long for my legions to ferry back in forth from Northrend to Dragonstone so I shall move it closer, I didn't do it sooner cause I needed to amassed the magic and figure right next to Dragonstone, the seat your sister will take would be optimal that and having me closer to support the capital would be best right now and in the future for your lineage, after which I shall connect our bloodlines."

* * *

-Doran-

"Your Grace." Doran signs the letter for his newest edict, he been mustering his Lords and sent letters to all of his Nobles, The Yronwoods, Daynes, Wyls, Manwoodys, Fowlers just to name a few. He heard tales of a fleet approaching his shores from Essos, so he fortified his shores just in case, the only reason he hasn't inform the blonde shit on the throne was due to the fact that the ships was flying Black sails with red dragons so the rumors claim.

"The Targaryens has arrived then." He assumes otherwise his dark skin body guard would never interrupt him unless it was important. His bodyguard came up behind him and rolled his wheelchair to the Balcony and Doran eyes widen at the Huge fleet that floated in place most likely anchored "So the Targaryen Children had amassed quite the force behind them. The Oaf King paranoia was well deserved unfortunately he isn't alive to see it." He chuckles "My friend quite a dilemma now stands before me."

"Tywin Lannister had offer my son Trystane the hand of Myrcella, it would give Dorne more influence in the Westerlands and in Kings landing itself, or..." He ponders "I tie my family yet again to the Targaryens by offering my daughter Arianne to Viserys, a plan I have formulated long ago." He rubs his chin hair in thought "Send word to the ship that my docks are open if they wish to treat."

* * *

"which of us is going?" The two siblings look at each other, they both knew that if something went wrong it would be troublesome for whoever went into Sunspear.

"You both are." Arthas stated as his death knights readied a row boat for him. Daenerys eyes Arthas curiously, she knew that if the both of them were to be captured than it will give Doran a significant bargain chip, Arthas would know that as well "You need to treat this as a friendly meeting not an invasion should one you stay back it would seem as if you are expecting the Martells to betray you." He grins "Besides if things do go to shit my death knights will see you to safety, and I will personally raze Sunspear to ashes."

Daenerys crosses her arms "and where are you going?" She mumbles softly, The Dragon queen were already getting annoyed at ensuing distance, that's about to take place.

"I'm going to another ship, Viserys." His eyes glances at the young king "And you will be taking my ship to port with four of my death knights, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan and Grey Worm." Arthas nods to the Unsullied commander. The slim dark skin man had been astute at protecting Daenerys "I will take Missandei with me to keep her safe." The Lich King has notice since they left Astapor that Missandei and Daenerys had become friends, he understood why it wasn't that many women in their force so the two clung together and they got along very well talking about each other lives in Essos, he treated the woman with a certain kindness since her presence brought happiness to Daenerys in a form that he and her brother could not "Missandei and I will look after your dragons." Arthas steps into the row boat before grabbing and lifting missandei by the waist and sitting her down across from him while a death knight places the dragons at his side "Viserys should things go awry, Sapphiron will retrieve you all."

* * *

The Large ship were tied to the docks by the Unsullied Soldiers, Grey worm and small team stood on the dock cutting off the path to the ship while his men work and got ready to escort their Liege Lord and Lady through the city.

"I do not believe Doran would hurt either of you two." Ser Barristan Selmy states as he fixed his armor.

Ser Jorah sheathes his sword and carefully examines Daenerys "My Lady are you ready?" His eyes land on bow on the woman back and how she carefully slid her sword into the sheath on her lithe waist.

Viserys stood beside her and reassures her with a soft squeeze on her shoulder "Fear not sister." Doran is still our Good brother at the end of the day." She nods quietly. Viserys didn't let his trepidation show on his face, after his conversation with Arthas weeks ago. He had some doubt about the Martells.

The group with their Unsullied entourage exited the ship and was met at the entrance of the docks by a woman. The young woman stood at five foot two with long flowing black hair that fell to her mid-back, She had dark chocolate brown eyes with a pair of full lips and a light blue silk dress barely hid her round breast, jewels covered her form showing off her wealth. The mysterious woman smiles serenely "Welcome to Sunspear, I am Arianne Martell Princess of Dorne and Heiress to Lord Doran." The woman voice held no falsities and Viserys smiles already enthralled by the woman beauty and confidence.

"My lady." He greets before gesturing to himself "I am Viserys of House Targaryen."

Daenerys steps forward and took the woman hand in her own "I am Daenerys Menethil, Queen of Northrend and sister to King Viserys." The introduction brought a gaze of wonder to Arianne visage.

Viserys lilac eyes met with his sisters and he already knew what the woman was doing, she was removing herself as a bargaining chip and declaring herself as separate faction from his own, which is her right as Arthas soon to be Queen. She discreetly blinks at him and he couldn't help but smirk. She also letting her know that another Kingdom is backing his claim to the throne which gives the illusion of more numbers than they actually had. The Dornish didn't know where his army began or ended for all they know the entire fleet was purely his and this second faction didn't send troops yet beside their Queen as an emissary of the King which was directly connected to The Dragon King himself.

Princess Arianne smile and begun to ask them to elaborate about Northrend before Viserys spoke up unbalancing her "Please Lady Arianne take us to your father." She nods and gestures for them to follow her towards the castle.

Grey Worm, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah follow at their sides protectively while the rest of the troops follow behind a few feet, Arianne fell slow until she was besides Daenerys "Please forgive me for asking but I have never heard of Northrend before."

Daenerys smiles confidently letting the woman take her arm into her own "Don't fret it is very far north, not many have heard of it but don't let that discourage you. Northrend is beautiful with it's pure white snow and Icecrown Citadel is huge with several sections." She whispered conspiratorially "I quite enjoy it walking it halls that's lit with azure flames it's quite magical."

Arianne eyes widen in wonder, she always fancies the idea of adventuring to different lands and this Northrend sounded interesting she wonder if the azure flames were cold like its color or warm like it's red counterpart. She escorted them the rest of the way silently before stopping at her father meeting quarters "Please wait here." she scurried inside.

"I daresay sister." Viserys smirks "Did you really have to tell them about Icecrown?" He crosses his arms relaxing a little.

Ser Barristan and Jorah Mormont eyes widen in disbelief "Wait that place actually exist?"

Daenerys eyes dance in amusement at the questions "after everything you seen on your way here are you really surprised about Northrend and Icecrown." She giggles in delight "One day you'll see Arthas Kingdom."

Viserys chuckles before making the decision to give his sister even more joy "Daenerys, Arthas and I had discussed cementing houses to one another." He states casually letting his sister grin stupidly at the information she has been given, before she fixed her face and hid her growing blush as the door opens and a large broad shoulder dark skin warrior with a spear escorts them inside, several spear men were already situated inside and through the doors that led to a beautiful garden.

"Lord Viserys and Lady Daenerys I am Prince Doran, I apologize for the rest of my family absence. They have left Dorne for a while and my sons Quentin and Trystane are occupied with manning our defenses." He purposely left out the titles that they have given his daughter, a servant woman pours the royal siblings and their advisors glasses of Dorne Red.

Viserys hid his frown with a taste of wine as Doran easily drunk his showing that it isn't lace with anything "That's King Viserys and Queen Daenerys, I give you the respect that you deserve by calling you Prince Doran instead of Lord as the King of the Seven Kingdoms should." He informs the man.

Doran raises his brow as Arianne shifts besides him "You and your sister have no Kingdom." The Prince of Dorne stated matter-of-factly and that made his daughter shift yet again, something was bothering Arianne. He should have talk to his heiress to see what she knew before he started this meeting.

"No, I do not have a Kingdom but I do have an army and a claim on the throne itself more so than anyone else in Westeros."Viserys sat his glass down.

Doran lips twitch upwards ever faintly "Do you know my House words?" He stood and Arianna latches onto his arm to steady him and he walks to the balcony speaking up as his eyes gaze at the fleet anchored in his waters "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." The man voice hardens "Your ancestors tried and failed to conquer us and that's when they had several armies and three drag-"

"We are aware of Aegon failure." Daenerys cut the man off "You presume to know what we are capable off." She lifts the glass to her lips savoring the fine wine from Dorne "My brother Rhaegar had wedded Elia Martell, regardless of what led up to that, Lannisters had raped your sister and butchered our Niece and Nephew and you stand there questioning us? Why did the Usurper stay alive for so long? Why is Tywin still alive? You sat here at the bottom of the world and did nothing, absolutely nothing and here my brother is giving you a reason to fight, to get revenge on the one's that marred Elia beauty and body, on men who slaughter our poor Rheanys and Aegon and yet you still do nothing," She places the glass on the table ignoring the fact that the Dornish spearmen were tightening the grips on their weapons. Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah were discreetly eyeing the soldiers while reaching for their own weapons.

Daenerys Lavender eyes frosted over as she glares at Doran Martell "House Martell will kneel to my brother or as Queen of Northrend" She stood and the Dornish spears move forward a pace only for the Silent guardians of Death step forward in unison a emerald mist hissing beneath their hands " I will destroy your desert kingdom brick by brick." The woman voice lowers "You believe you are safe because of the prince's pass? Do you really think those shabby fortifications will halt my husband armies advance? I will tell you exactly what will happen." She moves closer as the smell of death began lingering off the Death Knights in room " King Arthas scourge will take the beaches with heavy resistance but eventually you will call your spears back to the city, than he will gather your dead." She looks at the soldiers in the room "He will chop a few of them up and launch them against your walls and into the streets and when your men are finally broken at seeing such brutal and disgusting tactics, puking and vomiting from the plague that your city will see." She focuses her sight back onto Prince Doran before taking a seat again "true despair will knock down your walls and death will roam your streets."

Prince Doran stares at Daenerys, she wasn't being arrogant and it wasn't over confidence, the woman didn't mean it as a threat. The words flow from the woman mouth as it was a mere promise. A telling of the future.

The woman lifts the glass back to her lips "My husband will unleash the utter horror that is the scourge onto your land and there's not a damn thing you can do about it.

* * *

The Lich King laughs in amusement at how accurate she was, his queen to be had listen well when it came to Scourge Tactics but that was simply the beginning "Now Prince Doran what will you do?"

His eyes gleam in amusement as the undead warriors fitted their ships with Onagers and Ballista's for artillery barrages. The dead warriors move silently and methodically as they wasted not a single movement while the fleet lines into formation.

"You are not prepared Doran." He gazes onto the fortified beach as Dornishmen place down stakes and barriers to slow their advance should they make an assault.


End file.
